


body talks

by thaumatragic (PheromoneCoffee)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, He/Him Asari (Mass Effect), M/M, Mind Meld, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Robot Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PheromoneCoffee/pseuds/thaumatragic
Summary: Verbal communication is ... inefficient.
Relationships: Legion (Mass Effect)/Original Asari Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	body talks

**Author's Note:**

> so. we're gonna handwave this asari figuring out how to meld with a synthetic, okay? okay.
> 
> all i want is to see legion happy so i dropped my oc into the universe to give them all of my love and also get railed

"Hi, Legion! Request to interface?" The mobile unit snapped to attention after being addressed. The intensity of Legion's focus always struck the Asari as a little… embarrassing, for lack of a better word; he tacked a small wave to his unconventional greeting and bound closer to the robot.

"... Granted, Mona-Specialist."

"Poggers! I was hoping you could help me with something." Mona fidgeted with his omni-tool before submitting it for examination, the holographic display flickering in neon pink. Legion's singular eye took in the sight as it wordlessly downloaded the packet of data on offer, and then Legion scanned the file's contents for potentially harmful code. This was simply a matter of caution; unpredictable as their shipmate was, Mona had proven himself trustworthy. 

The geth's body was still as it reached consensus. There was no need to ask the Asari what he’d shared, because that information was readily available in its documentation and exceptionally thorough.

"Mona-Specialist, is this your work?"

"Mm, yeah. I know I'm not much of a programmer; sorry."

"This was not apparent. We were able to improve the efficiency of your code by approximately 23 percent, but we have found strings written by the field’s organic experts that could be optimized by far more than that."

"Oh, thank you?" Mona's hand found its way to the back of his neck. He felt warm. He'd (sort of) impressed Legion, maybe. That was what it sounded like.

"Would you be comfortable testing it with me? It shouldn't require all your processes; I think you have more than enough memory to run it in the background, but for me..." The plates around Legion's face fluttered as Mona trailed off; it was as if they were encouraging him to continue. 

"Even if it works, there's a nonzero chance that I'll stop breathing." 

Legion didn't have a nervous system to speak of, which Mona obviously had made an effort to circumvent ‐ a large portion of the program he'd made was designed to trick his own brain into registering Legion's nonexistent vital signs so that his heart would continue to beat, and so on.

"If that happens, just shock or slap me or something. I'll be fine." He was fairly confident of that, at least.

Legion did not lie, so they didn't anticipate that Mona had obfuscated the truth at all and believed him. It was logical, furthermore, to assist in any experiment which could potentially improve their understanding of organic life, so because they didn’t believe Mona to be in any danger‐they agreed with a nod.

Mona took a deep breath - and then exhaled, laughing shortly.

"You're so tall. For all I know you don't even have a harddrive behind your optic, but it'll be easier if I pretend you've got a brain in there, so... Can you pick me up?"

Legion obliged. When they were settled, one of the unit's arms supported the Asari's weight as he sat with his legs folded to one side of Legion's torso. Mona's hands were on armored shoulders, and Legion's left rested in-between his at the top of his spine. It felt intimate.

Fighting back a blush, Mona leaned in until his forehead tapped the casing that surrounded the geth's singular lens, only waiting for Legion to confirm that the program was active before he dove in.

The geth didn't think the way he was used to, but he'd been prepared for that. Thanks in part to his code but moreover the flexibility of organic neurology, the incomprehensibly alien landscape manifested as something he could navigate. Legion - or pieces of them, but pieces that could communicate instantaneously with the remainder of the whole - could do the same.

Mona knew as surely as he did himself that to Legion, his presence was both alike one more individual addition to the composite of their consciousness and entirely dissimilar to the geth as a whole. His was a comparatively massive, tangled web of identity: just one, but not at all singular, with internal inconsistencies that would have rendered consensus impossible if they were built the same way.

Something else was tied up in the visiting presence that Legion couldn't define, at first. They were feelings, and they were possible to pick apart once Mona generously excised them. Pride, elation, fear. Warmth (fond), and a little guilt, too. They all receive the same measured acceptance.

For Mona: it was loud. His was only _one_ of so many voices, and it felt like he was being pulled in all directions. On the bright side, his vitals were stable. Mona wouldn't have been aware of it if Legion wasn't, but because they were - they were awash with relief. It was hard to tell whose it was, where it came from. Mona's senses were spread thin across the hundreds of entities that communed with him, and every one familiarized itself with the oddity of emotion.

Only seconds passed, yet Legion received far more information than it had anticipated by the time Mona slumped against it with a sigh-- an imprint of his consciousness at the nexus of connection; encoded in hard data. A non-void where traces of his presence had not been erased when his mind was withdrawn; a little piece of the Asari that lacked substance enough to be truly self-aware. The pattern would cease to resemble the source with time, but at that moment it was fresh enough to inform Legion of what Mona was _going to say_ before he began to say it.

"I'm alright," he confirmed before the geth could ask, voice muffled slightly by its shoulder. "Just a little overwhelmed. My CPU overclocked."

"...You are being facetious.” Legion acknowledged.

Mona jerked to attention in its arms, looking straight into Legion's optic with wide eyes.

"You can tell! That's pretty big, right?"

"Yes. We also gathered you were being less than forthcoming about your safety before." The Asari groaned as if properly scolded -- which was good, Legion _was_ attempting to convey disappointment. "This is suboptimal. The full scope of available knowledge is required to reach the most logically sound conclusions. Not wanting to 'worry' us is... illogical. You know all of this." There, Legion paused for the consensus. They'd partitioned a few dozen away from those that would be affected by Mona's attempt to meld, but they weren't sure it would be necessary to utilize the backups entrusted to them just yet. The arguments arising were simply... _strange._

"We do think it was _sweet,_ trying to spare our feelings. Just don't do it again."

The young man's face was flushed by the time Legion was done, and it struck the geth as _cute_ or perhaps _enticing_ – adjectives passed backwards through translation algorithms dumped for Legion's benefit. They’d been built up to codify such thoughts as they immigrated from Mona, but these were _Legion's._

The proof that Mona hadn't doctored his scripts to sway Legion's opinion of him was, if nothing else, embodied by the response he had to the geth uncertainly embracing him. The hand at his back coaxed him forward until with each of his breaths his chest was pressed against metal, and Legion rested their head on top of the Asari's, almost nuzzling him-- a faux kiss.

"L-Legion?" Mona was surprised and he couldn't hide it. He was _stuttering, for heaven's sake._

"Your feelings toward this mobile unit... They are difficult to describe with language." 

Mona softened immediately. "Not that difficult. I love you." The confession was barely audible, but Legion still heard it. "...but! That doesn't mean that I need you to do... whatever it is you're doing?"

"Confirmed. However, if you find it permissible, we would like to continue." 

Legion could not promise anything would come of it, but they were curious enough to attempt some of the things Mona's specter vividly imagined within their reach. They couldn't claim the feeling was mutual because they lacked the capacity to feel it; but there was a chance that capacity could be gained. A process suggested, apropos of nothing: the effort to love is a form of love, too. Another's response: cogito ergo sum. The consensus could find fault in neither.

"I-- _okay,_ so what were you intending to do, then?"

"Make you come." Straightforward enough. Mona clutched the unit's shoulders, floundering for a moment, and then he collected himself. Nodded.

"Y-yeah. You can _definitely_ do that. Permission granted. I'm all yours."

Legion dissolved their embrace so that their optic could scan the young Asari's facial expression, initially to be sure that it was free of discomfort, anxiety... but they found it captivating for other reasons. Mona had given them some insight regarding commonly-held conventions of aesthetic beauty, and while he was attractive that wasn't the whole reason Legion's stare lingered until the color in Mona's cheeks deepened.

Coupled with the assertion, _"I'm yours,"_ that face was disarming. Mona's eyes were soft, and golden flecks stood out from the vivid green of each iris like a smattering of stars. The marks on his face reflected the room's low light in a way that was subtly different from the surrounding skin in a way that made them seem to glow. Legion's optic was dimmed to avoid blinding him, but it was clear that Mona saw nothing else not because he couldn't, but because Legion was all he wanted to see.

Instead of speaking, the geth turned and deposited Mona gently on his feet. Mona was glad to find himself between Legion and the wall, because without support from one or the other he wasn't sure he'd be standing. His legs felt like jelly. Legion must have sensed as much -- they delicately pinned Mona to the smooth steel at his back. The platform's hand moved to the side of his neck. The metal was cooler than Mona but not cold. The geth's many processes created enough heat to carry it even to their shell's extremities, though it was more pronounced within its chest.

"Your heart rate is increasing."

The light from Legion's single eye was reflected back at it from huge, dark pupils.

"You can feel my pulse, huh..." Mona exhaled, and despite the lack of a question Legion dipped its head as if to nod. "I didn't realize the extent of your tactile feedback," the Asari observed, "but that makes sense, you'd have to be pretty sensitive, to… _huh._ If I touch you, does it feel, um, _good?"_

"We lack the experience to subjectively assign value to sensory input beyond established baselines." Legion answered. "In other words, you will need to demonstrate intimacy to this platform."

Mona paused, but followed Legion's prompting by kissing the column of rigid cables that passed for Legion's neck before throwing caution to the wind and opening his mouth to drag his tongue over the same.

The taste was distinctly of metal, unsurprisingly, but the Asari didn't mind it at all. Occasionally when he needed a free hand he would absentmindedly hold a wrench or flashlight between his teeth, and he found that tolerable as long as he didn't bite down. Whatever alloy the geth armored its platforms with was as largely inoffensive as it would have needed to be when they were designed to work closely with Quarians; there really wasn't any flavor to speak of.

Legion was privy to the knowledge that geth had been utilized for sexual purposes before, but they didn't think it was pertinent to share. There was some disconnect between the scattered accounts within their collective memory from before the geth had really been sapient and the heat of Mona's mouth against their plating. Mona wanted Legion to enjoy this. 

His arms snaked around the platform and held it tightly as he pulled away from Legion's throat, only slightly disappointed by his inability to leave a mark. When he turned his gaze toward the synthetic's face, he thought he detected some confusion in the tilt of its head and the way the metal flaps around it fanned out more on one side than the other.

"Was that bad?" Mona fretted, and it occurred to the geth constituents of his crewmate that they had never seen him this timid before.

Legion's vocal synthesizer oddly elongated its reply, which became, _"Nn_ -oh..." and the expressive plates atop its head rose up in surprise.

"If you want me to stop, I--" it was not impatience that led Legion to interrupt.

"Not what we're saying, Mona-Specialist. The response to your stimulus is unlike any feedback previously generated by this platform." Mona fidgeted a little, but he was distracted by Legion tugging at the hem of the jacket worn over his jumpsuit.

"Mona..." the geth tested the weight of the name without modification, and its bearer shivered against their frame. "May we share something with you?"

The Asari dipped his head, a wary nod, and Legion met him halfway.

It was a smoother run the second time. Legion isolated Mona's consciousness and allowed words tagged with subtext and emotional nuance to lap at the shores of the organic's mind without overwhelming him. Mona could wade through the tide instead of drowning.

_"You don't need to worry about [LEGION]."_

The gestalt consciousness that had been thus dubbed did not actually refer to itself in the third person -- there was no need for names in this space. In a simulated thought, Legion communicated what its many selves in combination represented, the improbable enormity of their existence, and Mona understood.

What Legion showed him then was a kernel in the literal sense; it mirrored their core. It was the basis of their operating system, and it was beautiful to Mona. It represented potential. Every sentient creature had it, of course, but to witness its structure was …

... Legion gazed into the Asari's eyes as they cleared. His doubts were cleared, too; the geth had agency. They could choose him and understood what that choice meant. Legion didn't think less of him for his embarrassing crush, which they accepted even if it had to be unrequited. Most importantly, Legion was interested in trying _with_ him, not just _for him_. Mona's face was well on its way to royal purple, but he smiled beneath his blush and shrugged off his jacket without another word.

Legion took it from him and stepped back to put the article on one of the tables in the room before gesturing for Mona to come close enough for the platform to pick him up. Legion set him back down again next to his shed clothing, and with Mona seated there the disparity between their heights wasn’t quite so dramatic. Legion rested their head on Mona’s shoulder as they wrapped him in a one-armed embrace, the gesture affectionate despite its lack of affectation, and Mona’s fingers twitched where they’d come to rest on his knees.  
  
It startled a quiet sound from him when Legion started to unzip his jumpsuit, but he leaned into the synthetic's fingers rather than away and so the geth didn't hesitate to peel the fabric away from his skin. Bared before them, Mona couldn't claim to be confident, but he wasn't going to shy away anymore.

He lifted a hand (#CCCCFF, _lavender blue,_ suggested one plugin as another listed precise measurements for each of Mona's fingers and a proximity alert warned them of the lessening distance between the closest and its chassis), and Legion was possessed to meet it with one of their own, palm impressing upon palm with mismatched digits threading unevenly together. 1-2-1-3-2-4-3-5. Mona held the platform's hand over his racing heart.

Legion stood between Mona's legs, warmed by his parted thighs, and dropped their unoccupied hand to follow the line of an interior tendon until it was crossed by thin scars stretched out of some growth spurt that the Asari liked to pretend was distantly past. The pace of Mona’s heartbeat quickened, and Legion heard him take a stuttering breath, but his exhale was intentional and carried his voice.

"Please don't stop." Mona begged easily, like it was natural for him to open himself up to Legion in this messy, messy way. Legion's hand passed Mona's stretch marks and touched his folds flushed with arousal, and the Asari pushed himself up far enough to press his lips to the edge of Legion's 'face' tenderly. Legion's iris dimmed as if their eye was closed, and they squeezed his hand before they let it go and pressed one finger into Mona. They pulled him forward by the back of one knee, further astride them, until Mona's breathing fogged their sight and they could easily push a second finger inside him alongside the first.

Electric. All impulses and sensations were, in the end, electricity-- the neurons firing in Mona's brain that made his toes curl when Legion's fingers did, just like that, and the pleasure that shot up his spine when the fingers stretching him worked in tandem with one that took turns circling his clit and playing with the lips of his cunt. The power that piloted Legion's frame, enabling them to command their body to repeat the motion that had Mona plant a quiet gasp into their corded neck so that they could hear it again, again. It was electric, and it passed between them like a spark.

Legion let go of Mona's leg and pushed him down until his back met the surface of the table with two fingers still sheathed in his body and examined the half-dazed Asari, synthetic mind reeling from an instant of impossible sensation. They weren't sure Mona realized what he'd done in the heat of the moment, and they realized with something akin to disbelief as his legs wrapped around Legion's waist and he loosed a pitiable whine that Mona hadn't climaxed. That the consuming sense of pressure that had shocked the geth's systems was not, itself, the goal of the ritual in which they were engaged – that stunned them more than the accidental brush of their minds, though surely their perception of the phantom feeling was influenced by their inability to equate it to any other. They simply had no metric by which to measure it; they'd experienced satisfaction before, but the ideal of pleasure, and the pursuit thereof, for its own sake? It would have been unthinkable, literally, just moments before.

"Mona," Legion crooned as much as it was able, and the young man responded with eyes that snapped open in sudden lucidity.

"Fuck, I, I'm sorry, did I -- " Legion was shushing him, though, before he could finish, even with their fans winding up to compensate for the processor load inspired by the snapshot of very unprogrammed lust he'd unintentionally shared, their hand having traveled up the center of his chest, throat, and chin to finally quiet his mouth.

"We can explore it another time," the geth insisted, now cupping his face fondly, "with better preparation. For now, Mona, we just want to see you come."

They could have felt how that affected him from the flex of his pelvic muscles alone. As if to further incriminate himself, though, Mona who worshiped no God whispered full of intensity, _"Jesus._ "

It was admittedly what having been familiarized with Mona's thought patterns led Legion to believe he would want to hear, but it stoked some kind of fire in them all the same to see how his responses played out. Simulations failed to hold a candle to the reality in which Mona Pierz was looking at them like they might be the deity he'd been waiting to dedicate himself to all along. Mona, so trusting and pliable, who wanted this enough that the platform's steady hand was slick. He teetered on the edge of what the geth had originally intended to give altruistically; perversely, they were feeling rather self-indulgent now, but they wouldn't draw this out. Their fingers resumed working in and out of Mona, fucking him with shallow thrusts at a pace an organic lover would have difficulty to maintain, and their efforts were rewarded at every turn by the Asari's rich reception. They surrendered external simulation to Mona's own hand when it reached between his legs and instead pushed into him deeper so that with every thrust their fingers were fully hilted. Their other hand grasped Mona's free one and pinned it to the table beside him, calculating what they wanted to say to send him over the precipice.

"Can you do that for this platform?" Stilted as it was, they managed to make the question sound coaxing. "Mona. Come for— come for me."

It was inevitable after that. Mona's back arched, and he stiffened with a cry, but his hand didn't stop even as his coordination escaped him and his movements grew sloppy so Legion didn't stop either. They kept fucking him until, breathless and panting, Mona was almost limp atop the table with his hand flexing weakly where it fell to his thigh. It was then they slowed, spending a long moment with their fingers simply inside him, feeling his walls shudder with aftershocks from his orgasm before they – finally – withdrew.

Mona started to catch his breath. Legion watched (and learned;  _ if _ the platform's hand settled on top of Mona's own, then: a beatific smile would cross his lips). Mona was watching them, too, and they spent a little while doing not much else, besides.  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the pacing/end (or lack thereof) 
> 
> though this fic owes its existence to self-indulgence i do that hope that, if you're reading this, you might have enjoyed it too. feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
